Naruto: The Half Demon Boy
by watevagal
Summary: Yondaime made the grave mistake splitting kyuubi's chakara into two! who woud have gotten the second one, besides Naruto?
1. Enter Uzumaki Naruto!

**A/N: This is my first time ever in fanfics. I don't care what you comment about my fanfic. And I also want to tell you that I don't own some of the characters in Naruto. Some of them just pops up in my head…**

**Chapter 1**

Enter Uzumaki Naruto!!!

"GET OUT OF MY STORE, NOW!!!" shouted the storekeeper as he kicked a blonde kid.

"Ow!!" screamed Naruto, as he rubbed his butt. "You'll be the first to have your butt kicked when I become a Hokage!" he sounded certain that he was certain that he is going to be one.

But the storekeeper whipped the blonde's ass with a broom once more.

"You, a HOKAGE?? You got to be joking. Who would pick you as a Hokage??" asked the storekeeper.

Naruto looked mad at that. "For good reason, you'll be the first to be tested at my handmade jutsu!" The storekeeper just laughed at him.

"Sexy No Jutsu!!" shouted Naruto. A second later, the storekeeper fell down, his nose covered in blood.

"Ha ha! Too bad for you, because Uzumaki Naruto is much better than you are!!" teased Naruto.

"Are you, Naruto?" came a menacing voice that Naruto was too familiar with. Iruka sensei was standing, frowning at Naruto. Apparently, Iruka was there when Naruto performed that jutsu, since he had a stream of blood pouring out of his nose.

"You saw my jutsu, too! Don't you think that it's brilliant?" asked Naruto.

"No, it's NOT!!" shouted Iruka, which caused several people to look around, but turn away again.

(At Hokage Tower)

"Oh, Iruka. What brings you here?" asked the Sandaime Hokage. Samdaime looked ancient, or as Naruto said, an old geezer.

"As you see, Hokage-sama, we have a little troublemaker caught in the act," said Iruka.

"I AM NOT A TROUBLEMAKER!!!" shouted Naruto. "I can defeat any ninja in the Konogakure with this one jutsu!"

"No" said Iruka in horror. But Sandaime said, "oho! I am interested in this jutsu. Show me. "

Naruto said, "Sexy No Jutsu!!" and he turned into a blonde, 19-year-old girl with a big breast, and naked. Sandaime stared, then shot out huge amount of blood out of his nose.

"I guess I overdid a bit," said Naruto.

But the trouble wasn't over for Iruka. He showed his new "jutsu" to everyone and anyone whom he hate. He had once done it to the Uchiha Sauske, the only remaining Uchiha, with an exception of his brother, whom had murdered all his clan. But before Sauske could react, his fan girls have found Sauske, and found a naked girl in front of him, and Naruto, back to his form again, was covered in bruises and blood, and one girl actually stuck a kunai at him.

And it was Naruto who had painted the Great Monument of Hokages. Hokages all ended up looking like a bunch of perverts. Iruka had punished Naruto rather severely when Naruto had done that, since no one have dared even touch the Great Monument.

"Oi! Naruto! Are you ready for your ninja test?" asked Iruka when they went to the Ichikaru to have a ramen.

Sipping his last bit of noodle, Naruto smiled, and said, "You don't really have to worry, Iruka-sensei. I know what to do." Iruka hoped that it wasn't related to any illegal mischief. But as Naruto wiped his dripping chin with his tongue, Iruka forgot all about this.

**(A/N): That was short. Next is the Genin test!!! What kind of mischief is Naruto going to make?? **


	2. Team Seven

**(Author's Note) It's been pretty much long times since I wrote this fanfic, and I won't really get into the mess of the thing that you already know, like when Naruto made his first Kage no Bushin Jutsu. **

Chapter 2- Team Seven

Naruto was walking with his new headband. The blonde was really freaking happy that he didn't even notice the rectangular box with two holes.

"Hey, Naruto nee-san!!" said a boy with the same goggle that Naruto once had.

"Oh my god!! Oh, it's just you, Konohamaru…" said Naruto, looking down at the boy.

"Naruto nee-san, can you play with me today?" said Konohamaru, looking hopeful.

"Sorry I can't," said Naruto, "today's an important day."

"Aww, man!" said Konohamaru, looking pretty sad that his worshipped hero cannot play with him.

"I'll play with you, someday," said Naruto, walking away from the kid.

(Later, in the class)

Naruto glared at Sauske as the raven-haired boy was rounded with his fan girls. The blonde would rather kill himself than be with Sauske, unlike many other girls.

Sauske, meanwhile, was not enjoying the attention. He wanted to be alone, thinking about plans on how he would kill his brother. When he was about to tell the girls to mind their own business, Naruto came. He sat at his desk.

_Oh god. Why doesn't he give me any personal space? _thought Sauske.

Naruto glared at Sauske. One of the girls said that Naruto was acting weird. But he still glared at Sauske, until someone pushed Naruto. Naruto lost his balance. His face was getting close to Sauske's.

And their lips met.

All the girls screamed with anger. Every one of them wanted to be the first kisser to Sauske.

_Uh, oh… _thought Naruto.

Sauske spat and almost puked because he had kissed Naruto. While he was doing that, the girls caught up with Naruto, screaming with fury.

"I'll KILL YOU!!!" screamed Sakura, one of the girls.

Unfortunately for girls, at the exact time, Iruka came with a new couple of scars.

"What happened to you, Iruka-sensei?" asked Ino, who was one of the "girls"

"Nothing to worry, anyway, what are you doing here? Naruto, girls, get into your seats, please," said Iruka.

"You'll be split up into teams which I will say to you now."

_Please, let me be with Naruto…_ thought a shy girl named Hinata.

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking that he wouldn't damn care being with anyone but Sauske.

Iruka said teams after teams until he said, "Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sauske, and Haruno Sakura.

Both Naruto and Sauske wanted to argue that they didn't want to be with that freak and Sakura thought so too. Her hatred for Naruto was so bad that she nearly threw kunai to Naruto.

_Why can't I be alone with Sauske, without that freak? _thought Sakura.

Iruka went on, not caring about some facts that some girls were fainting and cursing Sakura to get all the lucks.

"Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba."

Hinata flushed, because in her opinion, Shino was a bit freaky. And Kiba was looking in disgust, because he hated him. Shino, however, was looking quiet, not even showing any expression.

And at last, Iruka said, "Team 10, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. You will now have lunch with your team members, hope you have some lucks."

(Outside, at the Konoha Park)

Naruto was looking for his enemy, until he found Sauske, sitting alone, apparently eating lunch. But when he saw Naruto, he stopped eating and stared at Naruto.

"Hn. What do you want?" asked Sauske.

"I want to fight with you, Sauske-teme," said Naruto, pointing at the Uchiha.

"Whatever. Why do I have to waste my time to fight with you?" sneered Sauske.

"Here I come, Sauske!!" shouted Naruto, making a complicated hand seals, and definitely ignoring Sauske.

_What the…_ thought Sauske, surprised that Naruto knew such skills.

"Yes, you'll be surprised, but not 'till you see this!" said Naruto, who had multiplied into ten.

"Sexy No Jutsu!!" said Naruto and all his Kage Bushins.

_Oh shit, _thought Sauske, _that jutsu is…._

"What are you doing, Naruto??" shouted Sakura, who finally found them. "What do you want to do with Sauske-kun??" And she punched him hard on his face. Naruto flew high, and then he fell, looking as though he was falling to a guy who was reading a book.

The guy, who had a silver hair caught Naruto without even looking at him. The guy looked at Naruto. _So this is the Kyuubi,_ he thought, putting Naruto down.

"So. Hello. My name is Hayate Kakashi," said the stranger.

"HEY!!! LET ME GO!!!!" screamed Naruto, and with force, he got out of the strange nin's grip, and with every one of his effort, he threw a kunai to Kakashi.

Kakashi, however, actually looked bored by this, and, without any surprise, caught the kunai with one hand.

"Is that all you've got, Naruto?" said Kakashi, "I thought that you were better, according to Iruka."

As Sauske and Sakura were running toward them, they noticed a stranger and stopped dead, looking from Naruto to the silver-haired ninja in confusion.

"Hello. As your, uh, friend Naruto knows, I'm Hatake Kakashi," said the silver-haired nin.

"Oh! You are…" said Sakura with surprise.

"What? Who is that jerk??" asked Naruto with disgust.

"Don't you even listen to Iruka-sensei?? He's sensei was the Fourth Hokage!!"

"Hn! Why do I need to know that, since I'm going to be the Fifth Hokage??"

Sauske, meanwhile, was thinking that he remembered Kakashi a bit, not the fact that he once had the Fourth as his sensei.

"Guys. Since we've met, right now, let me introduce myself. I'm Hatake Kakashi, and I have some favorites and I hate some things. And my goal is to do something. Why don't you introduce yourself now, Naruto?"

"HUH?? All you've told us is your name!!!"

"Whatever…"

"Ooookay… My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I like ramens and trainings, plus I hate," a glare to a raven-haired boy, "Sauske, and my ambition is to become a Hokage!!"

Kakashi looked at Sakura, who blushed and went on, "Hello. My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" a look at Sauske, "and my life ambition is…" another look at Sauske, and the kunoichi screamed with delight.

"What do you hate then?" asked Kakashi, who looked Sakura with weird look.

"I HATE NARUTO," said Sakura, heaving out every syllable. Naruto gasped with surprised, and looked depressed.

"Hmmm…" and with seriousness in his face, he looked at Sauske.

"My name is Uchiha Sauske, and I like few things, but I hate lots of things. And my goal is to kill one man…" said the Uchiha with a gleam on his face.

_Freaky… _thought Naruto.

_This may be the worst combination of teams that I've ever made, _thought Kakashi, sighing heavily. _One too bright, the girl is obsessed with Sauske and Sauske himself is pretty dull…_

"And anyways, what are we going to do??" asked Naruto, full with ambitions, "Are we going to train??"

"Yes, we are… Of some sort…" said Kakashi with an evil-looking on his face. "Anyway, class dismissed! And don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or you'll suffer…"

All three of the Genins shuddered.

_Oh god…. What the hell are we going to do…_ thought Naruto, who wouldn't dream of not eating his breakfast.


End file.
